Evreything to me
by tangledcharm
Summary: Natsu finds himself smitten with the head boy, Gray Fullbuster. Though the slayer is just realizing his true feelings towards the ice mage, it seems trying to tell Gray how he makes his heart feel is one difficult challenge. With Sting's jealousy becoming over powering and Loke's sudden outburst of feelings towards the pink haired, dragon slayer, things soon become intense. YAOI..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Hey guys…! Yeah I have posted a day late again…such a failure. Anyways, as some of you know I entered a one word competition which was held by Unattainable Dreams, I was given the word firework. And being from England I could only think of bonfire night and then I thought, hey I'll give writing a yaoi a try…and so I chose to write about Gratsu xD

Natsu woke to the sound of Lyon's voice, he peered one eye open as the ice mage stood over him shaking him.

"Your late, get up, you've already missed breakfast, first class is about to start" Lyon grumbled.

Natsu placed his arm over his face, covering his eyes; he growled as Lyon went over and opened the curtains, allowing the morning sunshine to spread across the room.

"I'm awake!" Natsu moved his arm and sat up, his pink hair stuck up at the side, he rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm not going to be your alibi for being late for class again" Lyon warned as he picked up his backpack at the side of his bed.

"So get up and get dressed now" Lyon threw Natsu his uniform before leaving the room.

Natsu sat on his bed, his eyes adjusted to the light in the room as he sighed. He had recently been transferred to an all boy's boarding school, he had never lived in a school before and he would never have thought of being in a place where there weren't any girls. For the most part he had settled in well, he just had one problem, a problem he had to deal with daily.

Natsu swung his legs around and slipped his legs through his black trousers before pulling on his shirt; he walked over to the mirror and flatted his pink hair down. He picked up his blue stripped tie and knotted it; the young teen stood staring at his reflection, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the image in front of him. He hated the being in front of him, since he had come to the school all his emotions had begun to become muddled, his heart ached every day, it hadn't been too bad at the begin but now, now it hurt so much it was hard to breathe. It was because of his problem, a problem he didn't understand and wasn't sure how to solve it.

Natsu walked into the bathroom and squirted the cool, mint tasting paste on to his brush, before popping it in his mouth, you see before he had come to the school he was sure he liked girls, he had never had a girlfriend but he had never thought about having a boyfriend or even liking boys until, until he came here. Natsu spat the paste out of his mouth before wiping his face, he turned from his reflection, he couldn't bear to look at the person he was now, and he didn't understand who he was.

He chucked his blazer over his back and grabbed his bag, quickly slipping on his shoes he rushed out of his dorm and raced down the hall to his class.

The school was filled with pupils from the ages of 11-18 years old; Natsu was in his last year, being seventeen. So it was easy for him to push through the smaller pupils that weren't in his year, he dashed up the stairs and onto the floor his class was on. Natsu dashed down the hall, crashing straight into the young art teacher, Miss Scarlet. The paint in the teachers arms, squirted out all over the boys uniform.

"Natsu!" the teacher yelled, "Slow down, you know you're not allowed to run in the halls" she stared at him.

"S-sorry miss" the boy apologized.

Miss Scarlet shook her head, "Go and clean yourself, hurry up, I want you in my class in the next two minutes" she warned.

Natsu turned and headed towards the toilets.

"That doesn't mean you can run" the teacher warned again, before she disappeared into class.

Natsu sighed, he looked down to his blazer there were blue and yellow paint splodges all over him.

"Great" he huffed as he smudged the colours into the black material.

He opened the bathroom door to see the head boy leaned up against the wall. Natsu's heart skipped a beat as his eyes rested on the tanned, raven haired ice mage. His breathing hitched as he tried to find his voice, but it was silenced when he realized who the boy was with. Sting, the captain of athletics had his arms around him and his lips pressed up against the raven haired teen's neck. Natsu felt his eyes burning as he stood motionless, he turned and ran out.

Natsu went crashing into his friend's arms; the strawberry blonde haired boy looked down at boy that rested in his arm.

"Are you alright?" Loke asked.

Natsu pulled out of his friends arms and raced down the hall; Leo stood and watched him as the two boys came out the bathroom.

Natsu raced back down the stairs, he paused at one of the halls as he caught his breathe, tears were running down his cheeks, he wiped his face with the back of his hand as he rested his back against the wall. He slid down the cold concrete and placed his head in his arms. This was his problem, the problem he lived with every day, the problem he couldn't solve and the problem he didn't understand.

Gray Fullbuster was the head boy, known to every guy in the school as the cool, confident one. Gray was flirtatious, charming and good looking. Girls, guys anyone who had a heart beat got caught up with all his perfections. Natsu was one of the fools that had fell for his charms and looks, even though he had never spoken to Gray, the boy already made Natsu's heart almost beat out of his chest. Natsu eyes filled with more tears, he never spoke to Gray because, because he was always with the captain of athletics, Sting. Sting was known for his bulling and rudeness, if the guy wanted something he'd make sure he would have it and Gray was something he wanted and so, he had him. Natsu clenched his fists together as his lungs begged for more air, he didn't understand why he felt so miserable when he saw Sting holding Gray, he didn't have an explanation for the hot flushes that raced through his body when Gray glanced at him from across the room and he didn't know why he felt so much hatred whenever he heard anyone talk about Sting being with Gray.

"Natsu?" Loke popped his head around the door frame.

The pink haired slayer looked up, his eyes red from all the crying he had done. He sniffed and stood up, brushing down his uniform.

"Don't let it bother you, there are better people here that notice you" Loke smiled.

Natsu shrugged, he didn't really understand what Leo was going on about. He always said things like that, he would always tell him people liked him and getting upset over Gray was pointless, but he didn't understand the feeling he had so most of the time Natsu ignored him.

"I think I'm late for class" Natsu mumbled.

Leo nodded and led the way to art, Miss Scarlet was going to rage about not being on time to her lesson and most likely make an issue of the fact he still hadn't cleaned his blazer. Natsu sighed as he shuffled his feet, Leo looked over to him. The taller teen placed his arm around Natsu and smiled.

"W-what are you doing?" the slayer pulled away, surprised by such an intimate action.

"I was just putting my arm around you, I don't like seeing you sad" Loke explained.

"W-well don't, guys don't hug" Natsu frowned and walked forward to go into class first.

Miss Scarlet was explaining the reason for the lesson as Natsu opened the door; everyone looked up but soon placed their heads back down. Natsu sighed as he grabbed a sheet of paper and slummed down in his seat, just behind Gray. Leo walked past him and smiled as he sat down at the back of the class.

"Being creative is a huge part of magic, being creative means you can mould you magic into something that reflects things about you…

The teacher's voice drifted away as Natsu's pencil began to move, he wasn't looking at what he was drawing. All he could thing about was the ice mage that was centimetres away from him. He could smell his cold skin, it made him almost breathless.

_Why was he thinking so much about this boy? His just a boy, nothing special about him, well not really he has a boy body, which has perfectly calved abs, and skin, he had skin, which was evenly tanned, its texture smooth and soft…._

Natsu shook his head, "Dammit" he growled under his breathe, Stop thinking about him. Natsu looked down at his paper, there on his page was a perfect drawing of the ice mage, his magic perfectly formed, his body detailed and his boxers half finished. Natsu eyes widened as he looked at the page.

"Ahhh" he cried as he quickly rubbed out the drawing, causing his erase to file down to nothing. The pink shavings from the rubber formed in a little pile at the side of his desk, Natsu breathed out, relieved no one had saw. He placed his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He had lost all control of his brain now as well as his heart.

"Can I borrow one of your pencils?"

Natsu's head jolted up as Gray's voice brushed past his ears, the teen boy stared at the ice mage as he leaned on his desk, his arm inches away from Natsu's hand. The slayer swallowed hard, his mouth open. Gray looked at him with his dark blue eyes.

"Have you got a pencil I can borrow" he asked again, smiling he reached over and picked up one of Natsu's pencils.

_OMG his touching my pencil, he touched something I own, wait what the hell am I thinking, I sound like a girl. _

"Can I use this one?" Gray asked, showing Natsu which one he had chosen to use.

_That's the third time his asked, answer him, god dammit answer him you fool. _

"Uh…uh" Natsu stuttered.

_What's wrong with me, why can't I find my words, I can only make sounds, speak dammit, speak to him._

Gray looked at Natsu and laughed a little.

"You have rubber on your head" he pointed at the slayers face.

Natsu blinked, he shook his head before wiping his hand frantically over his face. Gray watched him, laughing. Natsu looked back into the ice mages, beautiful blue eyes; Natsu felt his heart tighten as he realized Gray was looking back into his.

"You've missed some" Gray pointed out.

The raven haired teen, stretched out his arm, he gently brushed the last bits of the rubber shavings off the slayers face. Natsu's breathing paused as his cheeks blushed a soft pink, he could feel his whole body shaking as Gray's cold hands ran over his skin.

The ice mage smiled and turned, leaving Natsu frozen from his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should come with me!" Lucy screamed down the phone.

"Uhm…I don't know…I've never been to anything like that Luce, there's bound to be a massive crowd and.." Natsu tried to protest.

"I'll make sure were at the front, so we'll have the best view, trust me, you will love it" the girl giggled.

Natsu sat holding the phone; Lucy was one of his friends from his old school. She had always been there for him whenever he needed her to be, this time when he had called her about Gray, again. She had suggested going and watching his band play at one of the school's main festivals. Natsu had refused to be seen there, it was enough he had avoided the ice mage since last week, after art class, Natsu found whenever he looked at Gray his heart would lose its rhythm and his body would become all clammy and hot.

"He'll see me if I'm at the front and then he'll know I've followed him to go and watch him play" Natsu sighed.

As much as the slayer had tried to hide the way Gray made him feel it had become obvious to people around him, Loke knew and now Lyon was questioning him about it. He could deal with Loke as he could walk away from him but he shared a room with Lyon, so he would be questioned over and over again while he tried to sleep. Natsu tried to pretend he didn't know what the ice mage was on about but as soon as the white, spiked haired teen mentioned Gray's name, Natsu would blush and stutter.

"Ok, so I take that silent pause as a yes, I'll meet you there at three" Lucy hung up.

Natsu sat there, holding the phone next to his ear. He fell backwards, closing his eyes.

_What was he doing, going to a band festival to watch Gray's band sing. _

"What kind of songs does he sing" Natsu asked himself, "Love songs? Cheese poppy songs?

Natsu lay wondering, he liked all types of music which was good because he could go anywhere without worrying about what he would have to listen to.

_I wonder what Gray's voice sounds like when he sings, I bet it gives people goosebumps, makes girls faint…_

"Dammit, I'm doing it again!" Natsu growled as he smashed the pillow into his face.

_Don't think about him; just think about all the nice food that's going to be there and...I wonder what kind of food Gray likes? Maybe if I talk to him again I can ask him…_

"What's wrong with me" Natsu huffed as he sat up.

_Just focus, focus on something else, anything you can think of like, like clouds. Yes clouds, clouds are fluffy and full of rain and sometimes snow, Gray's magic is like snow, only its ice. It's cool and perfect just like him._

"Ahhh!" Natsu stood and walked into the bathroom.

He switched on the shower, turning it onto the coldest setting, he needed to cool down and stop thinking about Gray so much.

Natsu climbed into the shower, he shut the curtain and placed his face under the shower head. The cold droplets glided slowly down his hot naked body, it was nice to feel the cold water against his skin. Natsu reached over and grabbed the body wash; he poured the white, creamy liquid into his hands before gliding it over himself. He closed his eyes as he relaxed under the water, the coldness reminded him of Gray, the ice mages touch in art class had froze Natsu's entire body. After that day he couldn't get the way his soft, cold fingers felt on his skin. Natsu suddenly felt himself becoming hard as the image of Gray crossed his thoughts.

_What am I doing? I'm pleasuring myself over a guy…a guy…ahhh, Gray._

Natsu's hand moved faster as his thoughts turned to Gray in his tight black boxers, the ice mages touch, his smile, his body, his body, his…

"G-Gray" the slayer stuttered as he came.

Natsu looked down, his eyes widened as his hand relaxed.

_I…I just masturbated over Gray!_


	3. Chapter 3

"There are too many people!" Natsu moaned as he stood in the middle of the crowd.

He was nowhere near the front of the stage now; he and Lucy had been pushed back by crazy fan girls of all the other bands. The slayer huffed as the girls around him screamed.

"I want to go home" Natsu turned to Lucy, who was bouncing around with everyone else.

"No way! Gray's band will be on soon, I know you want to see him" she winked.

"W-what, no I don't, you dragged me here so you can make starry eyes at all these boys" he crossed his arms.

It had been a long day, the festival had gone on late into the evening hours, the sun was setting on the beach but everyone in the crowd was still screaming for their favourite bands. Natsu sighed, his stomach grumbled.

"I'm going home" Natsu mumbled but before he walked away Lucy pulled his arm.

"There on now" she smiled, pointing towards the stage.

Natsu looked up as the stage filled with smoke, the first thing he heard was the drums.

"JELLAL…!" The girls cried as smoke parted and the blue haired drummer came into sight for the entire crowd to see.

The guitars began to sound next; two blonde boys stood either side of the stage. On the right was the son of the principle, Laxus Dreyer. The blonde teen looked out at the screaming teenage girls, a smile across his face as he stood in his black trousers, an open white shirt and an un-tied blue tie around his neck, exposing his large muscles and black arm tattoo.

"Laxus, Laxus, Laxus" the girls cried, tears in their eyes as he grinned at them.

On the other guitar was the captain of athletics, Sting Evcliffe. Natsu pouted as the blonde slayer's hands moved gracefully over his instrument. He was wearing exactly the same as Laxus, only his tie was red and his belt was half undone on his trousers.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah" a voice started to sing through the mike, the girls around Natsu screamed louder as Lyon came into sight.

The ice mage was wearing a full school uniform, his shirt open a little bit, his tie roughly knotted, he turned as the other singer began to sing.

Natsu's heart melted as Gray smiled looking at Lyon, the ice mage was also wearing a uniform, identical to the one Lyon was wearing.

"Look Natsu!" Lucy cried and shouted Gray's name.

Natsu watched as both ice mages sang together in harmony, Lyon began bouncing as the chorus started, the girls around him began doing the same.

Gray looked over to where the slayer was standing; Lucy shook Natsu and pointed to the raven haired teen. She began to wave, hoping to get the singers attention.

"Though it's a real bore, but I know that she craves me" Gray sang, looking over towards Lucy and Natsu, the ice slayer winked and turned to the other people in the crowd.

Natsu turned, to see who he had winked at; Lucy had noticed it and was smiling at him.

"He just winked at you!" she bounced.

"N-no he didn't" Natsu blushed.

"We need to get him to notice us, here pick me up, I'll sit on your shoulders" Lucy climbed onto her friends back.

"W-wait, Lucy" Natsu stuttered but he wasn't listened to as Lucy cried Gray's name.

The ice slayer turned and walked to the end of the end of the stage, smiling he looked down at Natsu.

"That's what I got to school for, though it's a real bore" he sang to the slayer.

Sting glared over to the raven haired teen, he frowned as he watched him.

Lucy waved her arms and screamed Laxus's name while Natsu was left blushing from Gray's words.

Just as the song was finishing Lyon walked up behind Gray and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing the girls in the crowd to scream even louder, one bluenette ended up fainting.

"That's what I go to school, fooooor" Gray and Lyon sang the last line to the song before a huge cloud of smoke appeared on the stage, vanishing the band and leaving the crowd wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing?" Sting asked as he shut the door to Gray's dressing room.

The ice mage turned and smiled, "I don't know what you're on about" he replied.

Sting placed down his guitar and walked slowly up to the raven head.

"You know exactly what I'm on about, flirting with that pink headed dragon slayer" Sting growled through his gritted teeth.

"Oh that, it was just for entertainment" Gray turned back around.

Sting grabbed the boy's shirt, spinning him around. He slammed his fisted hands onto the wall, blocking Gray between his arms. The blonde haired slayer looked into Gray's eyes, his stormy blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"I don't want you anywhere near that fire ball" Sting warned.

"Your over reacting, it was harmless fun" Gray huffed before trying to move away.

Sting roughly grabbed the ice mages chin, turning his head to face him.

"Your mine Gray" Sting smiled and pressed his lips onto the ice mages.

Gray pushed him away, wiping his mouth.

"I'm no one's" Gray hissed, pushing Sting out the way.

The blonde slayer grabbed Gray's wrist and slammed him down onto the table. Sting pressed his lips back onto Gray's while ripping open the ice mages shirt.

"S-s-stop" Gray tried to protest.

Sting ignored the ice mage, he slid his tongue into the raven heads mouth to silence his words, while his hand slowly rubbed Gray's crouch.

"Mmmm" Gray moaned, causing Sting to smile.

The blondes hand tore open the ice mages trousers; Gray tried to push the slayer off him but was defeated by Sting's hand slipping into his pants, grabbing his throbbing sword.

"Ahhh" Gray gasped as Sting's lips parted from his and rested on the ice mages neck.

"Your mine" Sting grinned as he pulled and sucked the whole of Gray's neck.

"N-no" Gray tried to pull away again, but was weakened by Sting's finger sliding into his tight cave.

The slayer smiled as he pressed his lips onto Gray's, he quickly un-tied his belt buckle before slipping down his pants. Sting moved his finger and placed his long sword into Gray, the ice slayers back jerked up as the slayer went into him.

"That feel nice" Sting leaned forward, whispering in the ice mages ear.

"Nnniii" Gray's breathing hitched, his eyes half closed.

Sting placed his hands on Gray's hips and began thrusting, the ice mage cried out as Sting's nails gripped into his cold skin.

"Nya…" Gray moaned.

Sting placed his head back as he sped up, sweat was pouring off both of their bodies, Gray placed his hand on the bottom of Sting's body.

"S-stop" he begged but the slayer moved faster, faster, until he came.

"Ahhhh" Sting cried as he was relieved.

He panted as he slowed down; Gray placed his arm over his face, his breathing hitched. Sting leaned down and softly kissed the ice mages cheek, before quietly whispering.

"Your mine"


	5. Chapter 5

"Slow down" Loke laughed as he watched Natsu fill his mouth with the runny egg sandwich.

"It tastes good" Natsu smiled, yolk running down his chin.

Loke smiled and leaned forward to wipe the slayers mouth, Natsu moved back.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to wipe your mouth" Loke explained.

"Oh" Natsu wiped his hand over his mouth, smearing it onto his hand but leaving some on the side of his cheek.

"Why do you get so nervous when I try and touch you?" Loke asked but Natsu's gazed shifted over his friends shoulder as Gray entered the hall.

The ice mage greeted people as he walked by, he walked around to the end of the table, taking a seat just a few down from Natsu. The slayer stared at the ice mage, his shirt was half open. He had marks all over his neck and some on his chest. Gray leaned over to get some toast, Natsu eyes centred as the worried look crossed his face.

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" Lyon asked as he took the seat next to Loke.

The slayer looked at the white haired mage, before turning his gaze back to Gray.

"W-what happened to Gray?" he asked.

Lyon looked to his right and laughed; he turned to Natsu and smiled.

"I'm guessing your referring to the marks on his skin?"

Natsu nodded, "What are they? Did he get bit?" he asked.

Loke shook his head and laughed into his cereal.

"Yes someone did bite him, while they were having sex with him" Lyon explained.

Natsu turned back to Gray; his heart suddenly felt heavy, why would someone want to hurt him while they were making love to him.

"His fine, they don't hurt…well not really" Loke tried to offer some comforting words to Natsu.

But the slayers eyes were already filling up with tears, he didn't understand why someone would hurt the ice mage, making love was supposed to be gently, but all the marks on Gray looked sore.

"Natsu" Loke called out, placing his hand on the slayers.

Natsu flinched back from the touch, he stood and ran out the hall_, he couldn't bear to see all them bruises over someone he, he…wait did he love Gray?_

Natsu ran back to his room, tears were pouring down his burning red cheeks. He shut the door and fell onto his bed, His thoughts had had time to gather, he knew now that it was Sting, Sting who had placed them marks on the ice mage, so he could show that he belong to him.

"Ahhhhhhh" Natsu screamed in to his pillow as his chest tightened.

_Why did it hurt so much? He had never kissed or held Gray, so why was his heart aching so much, why was it longing for the ice mage so much. Love, it's the most powerful thing in the world, I've heard a lot about it but I could never image it would heart so much. _

Natsu tears stopped, he pulled his head from his pillow and wiped his eyes. He sat up and sighed, he had fallen so deep for this ice mage, he had given him his heart in the hope that maybe, maybe Gray would give his in return, but it seems it already belong to someone, it belong to Sting. Natsu sniffed and ran his hand through his pink hair.

_From now on I will no longer think of him, he will be just a shadow I once adored. I can't compare to someone like Sting, so I will accept just being a person Gray knows. Because I will never, be his one and only._


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu stood scratching himself, he hated wearing overalls they always irritated his skin. He huffed as he pushed on his black welly boots. Today was a full day of practical work, meaning walking in a lot of cow poo and being spat on by bad tempered animals, and of course having to wear these stupid itchy clothes.

"Ahhhh, dammit!" Natsu yelled as he itched the whole of his body, his face burning red from anger.

"Ha-ha, clam down, here let me help you" Loke moved around to try and help the slayer.

Natsu flinched back from the spirits touch, "n-no I got it" he moved and pulled on his collar, making some of the buttons on the overall a little looser.

Loke smiled and moved back, he didn't understand why the slayer got so shy when he tried to touch him. But the dragon slayers shyness was one of the reasons he liked him so much, though like was such a little word compared to how he truly felt about the slayer. He adored Natsu, it saddened him that he couldn't be honest with his friend about the way he felt but it was clear the shy, pink haired teen's heart belonged to the ice mage. Though Loke knew this, a part of him hoped, wished maybe one day, Natsu could turn and see that he was already loved.

"14, 15, 16, were all here, good!" Gildart, the head of their year grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

The morning was cold, fog lay peacefully just above the ground, making the grass wet and slippery. Natsu stood with his hands in his pocket, his hot breath making little clouds in front of his face as he shivered. Loke stood next to him wanting to place his arm around the slayer, Natsu turned as Gray stood laughing, he was making little ice sculptures of men's bits.

Gildart turned and glared and the ice mage, the raven head looked down and vanished his creation. Natsu grinned, finding it rather amusing that he'd gotten told off. Gildart began explaining the lesson to the group, Gray lifted his head back up, Natsu was still looking his way. The Ice mage turned and stared and the slayer, Natsu felt his heart skip a beat as Gray looked over at him, his cheeks flushed a soft pink before he turned and looked back at Gildart. Natsu looked out of the corner of his eye; the ice mage was still staring at him.

Calm down, he could be looking at someone else that's stood near you.

Natsu shifted his head around; it was only Loke and Lyon who were near him. He turned back around, Gray's head was still looking in his direction, his lips curled, he smiled.

His smiling at me…his smiling at me…OMG! Calm down…breathe…ok…now smile back.

Natsu tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"What are you smiling for Natsu?" Gildart asked.

The slayers face turned bright red as everyone's head turned and looked at him, the boy stuttered, he couldn't think of anything.

Gildart shook his head, "I will repeat what I have already told you then, Natsu you are with Sting's group"

The slayers eyes widened, he tried to find his voice to protest but he just stood with his mouth open. Sting walked up to him, Rouge and Laxus either side of him.

"Come on then small fry" Laxus teased, wrapping his arm around the slayers neck.

"U-uh" Natsu stuttered.

The slayer was pulled into the large field by Laxus; a herd of cows stared at the boys and mooed. Natsu flinched as the group confidently passed the large white and black animals.

"Ha-ha you scared flame boy" Sting teased.

"N-no" Natsu squirmed as a cow sneezed on him.

"How did we get stuck with this loser" Rouge moaned with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it" Sting smiled and grabbed Natsu's collar. "We can get him to do all the work" the slayer laughed.

"His weak" Rouge rolled his eyes.

"N-no I'm n-not" Natsu protected.

The group of boys laughed at the pink haired, dragon slayer.

"I think we might need some prove" Sting smirked.

Natsu looked up to him, his eyes furrowed. He hated feeling weak, but Sting was a lot bigger than him and he knew he didn't have a chance with winning a fight with all the other mages around him.

"P-prove?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, bring the horses their hay and clean up the cows shit" Sting laughed.

"That's not proving anything, that's just you getting me to do all the work" Natsu growled and pushed himself out of Sting's arms.

"I don't think you have much of a choice" Sting smirked as Laxus and Rouge walked forward and stood either side of him.

Natsu gritted his teeth; "Fine!" he growled and walked off to the shed.

The slayer walked through the large field; he kicked the grass as he mumbled to himself. He approached the open barn; he shivered as the wind blew past him.

"Ah dammit!" the slayer cried as his foot squished into some cow dung.

"Bloody stupid animals, all over my darn boot" he huffed.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked, it echoed through the barn.

Natsu looked up to see Gray's head poking out from the side of the hay stacks. The ice mage's face was flushed, his cheeks pink. Natsu swallowed hard as he looked up to the mage, Gray was rested on one of the higher hay stacks, Natsu wondered how he had gotten up there, and then began wondering why he was up there.

"Are you trying to find a place to hide?" Gray asked, leaning up on his arms.

Natsu shook his head; his mouth ran dry as he stared at the ice mage.

"Oh, then what are you doing?" Gray smiled.

"U-Uhm, I-I…uh-uhm" Natsu stuttered.

"Never mind" Gray laughed, "Why don't you come up here with me" the ice mage titled his head to the side.

Natsu felt his legs wobble; his heart beat was racing so fast he was struggling to keep his breathing at an even rhythm.

"Come on" Gray smiled and sat up, "But you're going to need to take off your stinky boot" he laughed.

Natsu looked down at his dirty welly, he smiled and nodded. He pulled off the boot and began to climb up the hay stacks. Gray offered his hand as the slayer pushed himself up on the last stack. Natsu stared at it, his arms wobbled as he felt the coldness of the ice mages skin. His grip on the hay slipped but before he could fall Gray caught him.

"Careful" Gray smiled and lifted the slayer up.

Natsu kneeled on the hay, his face inches away from Gray's. The ice mage stared into the slayers eyes, Natsu felt all the air in his body disappeared; he had never been this close to the ice mage.

"You only took one boot off" Gray laughed and pointed to the slayers foot.

Natsu turned and looked at his welly, "Oh…"

"Here, I'll take it off" Gray offered.

Natsu's body froze as the ice mage leaned down and placed his hand on his boot, normally Natsu would flinch away if a guy tried touching him, but he didn't feel that way with Gray, he was happy with the ice mage being so close.

Gray through the boot down and looked at Natsu's black cotton socks.

"Are you ticklish?" Gray asked, grinning.

"N-no" Natsu's eyes widened as the ice mages fingers danced over his foot, the slayers face turned bright red as he held his breathe.

"You are" Gray laughed as he pinned the slayer down and began tickling his foot.

"Nyyyya" Natsu cried, giggling. "S-s-stop" he begged.

Gray's fingers paused; he looked down and smiled at Natsu.

It was then the slayer realized the ice mage was on top of him, Gray had his hand wrapped around Natsu's wrist, the slayer suddenly felt self-conscious. His cheeks blushed as he looked away.

Gray loosened his grip around Natsu's wrist and placed his hands either side of the slayer, he gently poked the slayers cheek and smiled. Natsu turned and looked at the ice mage.

"You're cute" Gray leaned his head to the side, causing his hair to fall more over his face.

Natsu cheeks turned a deeper pink from the compliment.

"I saw you at my band performance, did you enjoy it?" he asked.

Natsu nodded, causing hay to get matted in his pink hair.

Gray leaned down, so his face was inches away from Natsu's, the slayer swallowed hard, all he could hear was his racing heart as Gray's cold breath brushed over his hot skin.

"Did you listen to the lyrics I sang to you" the ice mage asked.

_His so close to me, I can feel the whole of my body shaking, I wonder if Gray can feel how nervous his making me. I can't speak; my lips are trembling, what the hell is happening to me?_

Natsu slowly nodded his head, the lyrics he had sand to him were about going to school, that…

_Wait, is Gray saying I'm the reason he goes to school, I think my heart may have lost all its rhythm. _

"Good, cause its true" Gray whispered, leaning himself closer into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gildart called from the front of the barn.

The dragon slayer poked his head the out from hay stacks, his hair was roughed up with hay piece resting in it.

"You're supposed to be in the field with the cows not in here; come on you can work alongside me down near the pond" Gildart waved his hand, calling Natsu down.

The pink haired teen climbed down from the hay stacks, he pulled on his boots and walked up to Gildart. The teacher ruffled the slayers hair.

"What have you been up to?" he asked smiling, but not really wanting an answer.

"Come on, there's still work to be done" Gildart smiled and walked out of the barn.

Natsu looked back at the hay stacks, Gray was still hiding away. The slayer smiled and placed his hand on his cheek, the ice mages lips were so cold but the touch never made Natsu flinch or feel un-comfortable.

_Gray had finally noticed him, and it seemed the ice mage had always been looking his way…because the kiss to Natsu's cheek he had given him, felt more than just a peck of emotion, it almost felt like…passionate words that the ice mage wasn't able to say. _

**A/N: **As you can tell…I haven't yet finished it lol But I do plan to, I will write more…as the word firework needs to be in here somewhere xD I don't have a date or anything for an update…which is not like me, as I am normally so organized…! So if you liked it favour it, if you really, really like it review me xD Let me know how I did on my first yaoi story…o.O lol


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended._

Natsu lay down on his bed, throwing a football up and down as he waited for his door to knock. Gray had asked him to go with him somewhere; he hadn't managed to get the details because Gildart had come into the barn before Gray could explain more. Natsu had been nervous about seeing the ice mage again; he had been waiting patiently listening for footsteps, but still there hadn't been a knock at his door. Lyon had been sleeping for over an hour now meaning the slayer had been waiting for almost two hours.

Maybe I miss heard what Gray said, it's dark now….and were not supposed to leave our rooms after eight.

Natsu stopped throwing the ball and looked out at the window, he sighed.

What if Gray was just teasing him and wasn't really going to come and see him and he had waited all this time, no Gray wouldn't do that…but if he ran in to Sting then, then maybe. Don't think like that, Gray will be here…he will.

*Half an hour later*

"Natsu? Natsu" Gray whispered, poking the pinknette as he slept.

Natsu groaned, moving to the side.

"Wake up" Gray poked the boy's cheek.

Natsu shivered slightly as he felt a cold touch against his skin, he rubbed his eyes and turned his head.

"Gray?" he called out, seeing a dark shadow over him.

The door knocked, Natsu sat up as he heard the deputy heads voice calling to him from behind the door. Gray looked at him before diving over the bed. Natsu ran to the door before the door was open.

"Y-yes miss?" he answered, opening the door while rubbing his eyes.

A blue eyed woman, with a long pink dress stood in front of him.

"I heard voices in here, you know you should be sleeping" Mira pointed out.

Natsu nodded his head, "I was uhm…dreaming"

"Oh, alright" she smiled, "Well get some rest, sorry for waking you" she apologized before turning and leaving.

Though Mira was the deputy head at the school she was easy to fool and always thought the best of the pupils. This made her one of the student's favourite teachers.

Natsu turned around to see no Gray; the room was dark with only the light from the hall shining through the bottom of the door.

"Gray?" he called out, whispering.

"Your shoes stink!" Gray moaned, pushing Natsu football boot out from under the bed.

Natsu looked down at the shoe before kneeling down and finding Gray hidden under the mattress.

"What are you doing under there?" he asked

"I couldn't get caught, she would have made me go back to my room" Gray explained as he moved his hair away from his face.

"Oh…" Natsu blinked, he hadn't really listened to what Gray had said. He was too distracted with looking at the hunky ice mage under HIS bed.

Gray wriggled out, fluff stuck to his dark, raven hair. He stood and brushed down his clothes. Natsu remained kneeled, looking up to him.

"Are you ready to come with me then?" Gray asked, looking down at Natsu.

"T-To where?" Natsu asked, slowly standing.

Gray walked over to the window and opened it, the wind rushed through the gap, filling the room with coldness. Natsu shuddered a little, rubbing his hands over his arms as he stared at Gray, a little confused.

"Come on" Gray smiled as he climbed out the window.

Natsu stared at the open window before slowly walking over. They weren't allowed to leave their rooms after nine, and going out of the school grounds after dark was forbidden. Natsu peeked his head out the open window, looking down at Gray.

"W-w-were going to g-get in to trouble" Natsu stuttered, the cold brushing over his skin causing tiny bumps to scatter across his body.

"No we won't, trust me" Gray smiled; he placed his arms out for Natsu.

The slayer looked back into the dark room, Lyon was fast asleep and Mira was not even on his floor anymore.

Just go with him you big baby, this is GRAY…he wants YOU to go with him ALONE…Oh god I'm going to be alone with Gray!

"Natsu?" Gray called

The slayer slowly began climbing out the window, Gray reached out for him, placing his hands on Natsu's waist, taking all the boys weight and bringing him down to the ground.

His hands are so cold… oh I'm down…please don't let me go.

Natsu stared into Gray's dark blue eyes; the ice mage smiled and moved his hands from around Natsu's waist. The slayer tried to hide the disappointing look on his face as Gray's hands slipped away from him.

"You look cold, here take this" Gray removed his black jacket and helped Natsu put it on.

Dammit I can't find the sleeve, I can't concentrate, his so close to me I can feel his breathe on my skin. Calm down, focus, his hand just brushed my arm. Natsu! His even closer to you, OMG, OMG, his lips are just, if I just move my head.

Gray zipped up the jacket, his head down causing his hair to fall over his face. Natsu stared at the ice mage, his body no longer affected by the cold air now his body was wrapped in Gray's warm, cotton jacket. Gray slipped his hands under the hood and placed it over Natsu's head; he smiled and searched for the slayers hand. The sleeves were hanging over Natsu's hands; Gray slowly lifted the slayers arms and adjusted the jacket so it didn't look so big on him.

Natsu stood motionless; the touch of Gray had made him almost immobile. How strange it is that one person can affect you so deeply.

Gray slipped his hand into Natsu's; he gently pulled the slayer towards the forest.

"W-why are w-we in here?" Natsu asked, a little scared of the noises coming out of the oversized trees.

"I told you, I wanted to show you something" Gray turned and smiled. "Don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you"

Natsu looked around, huge eyes were staring down at them, he squeezed Gray's hand tightly.

"Were here" Gray gently pulled Natsu forward.

There in front of him was a huge lake; there weren't any trees around it so it allowed the moonlight to bounce of the calm water. Natsu walked forward, the place was beautiful. He turned and looked at Gray who was already looking at him. The ice mage walked forward, still holding Natsu's hand, he lead him to a huge tree, which was just near the water's edge, the branches hung down, reaching for the water.

Gray's hand slipped from Natsu's as he went behind the huge trunk, coming back, holding a huge tire wheel. Natsu stared at the swing and then at Gray. The ice mage called him over, offering him his hand. The dragon slayer slowly approached the tire, un-sure what was expected from him.

Gray helped Natsu onto the swing; he pulled down the hood of the jacket before stepping into the tire. Natsu was faced towards him; the raven head knelt down and removed Natsu's socks, as the slayer had never thought to put shoes on his feet. Gray smiled as he pulled away the wet socks; he stood back up, stepping out the tire. Natsu turned to see what he was doing, Gray pulled off his own shoes along with his socks. Before climbing on to the tire, behind Natsu. The slayer trembled from Gray being so close to him, his stomach was filled with tiny butterflies, his mouth ran dry as Gray rested his head on his shoulder. Natsu looked at him, their cheeks brushed together causing Natsu to blush.

"Hold the rope" Gray instructed, whispering in the slayers ear.

Natsu did as he was instructed, his feet hung just above the cold, wet grass. Gray wrapped his arms around him before pushing them both out towards the lake.

Natsu closed his eyes as the swing glided over the water.

"Don't be scared, I've got you, you won't fall" Gray whispered.

Natsu opened his eyes to see the full beauty of the lake; fireflies were swirling around, just under the tree's long branches, tiny fish swimming just under the calm water, the wind brushed through the slayers pink hair. His breathe was taken away as the swing pulled back towards the tree, Gray held him close.

Is this a dream? This is too perfect to be real, quick wake up before you fall for him deeper.

"Put your feet in the water" Gray whispered, snapping the slayer out of thought.

Natsu looked down at the water; Gray wrapped his legs over Natsu's, bringing their feet together. Gray guided their toes into the cold water, Natsu watched as his foot brushed through the perfect blue liquid. Gray brushed his foot alongside Natsu's; the ice mage was so close to him, it seemed Gray wanted to feel every part of him.

"I come here to be alone" Gray turned his head so he could look into the slayers dark, green eyes.

Natsu's cheeks turned a deeper red as he lost himself in Gray's stare.

"But I wanted to show you, I wanted to share it with you…so it could be ours" Gray explained.

Share it with me, what does that mean? I can't think straight, his eyes are to perfect, I think I'm falling…

"Can it be our place?" Gray asked

"I-I…Uhh…"

YES, say yes…! Speak, open your mouth and tell him yes, I want it to be ours, anything you want Gray, yes, yes, yes

Gray smiled, looking at Natsu's blushed, wide eyed face. He brought his hand up, placing it on the slayers cheek; he slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward.

His…his…his…his…

Gray slowly pressed his perfect, soft, pink lips against Natsu's. The slayer body trembled, making his lips shake against Gray's, he felt his head become lighter as his eyes slowly shut. He lifted his trembling arm up, his hand grabbing Gray's white shirt.

The swing swayed side to side, the pair were lost within one another, in the perfect moment, of falling in love.

I love you, I love you, I love you Gray…

A/N: They kissed…! :D Yay lol I'm sorry the start of the chapter was a little slow, but I wanted to create the perfect moment for them to have their first kiss. I can't believe how much attention this story has gotten, god I LOVE yaoi xD

I would like to thank the people who favoured this story as well as the people who left me reviews on the last chapters :D

AsDarknessSpreads, GrayXnatsyFT, Samantha4458, Guest (reviewed chapter 6), 8027 is True Love, AnimeLoverin, SassyKames, Topkapi, Darkhunterssxir, , MusicMyEscape-SatsorikuAnkoku

*** Thank you so much ^.^ You've made me so happy xD ***

I don't know when the next chapter will be up; I have to catch up with my brain…! Which has like four chapters already written, I just need to find time to open word and place my words on the sheet xD

Anyway, if you liked the chapter make me smile, leave meh a review ;) hehe, love Gratsu favour the story ^.^

See you all soon,…! :P

Always Yaoi 3


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu slowly shut his door, he had watched Gray walk down the long hall way, smiling the whole time until the raven headed teen had turned the corner and was lost from sight. Natsu leant on the back of the door for a while, still smiling as he looked around the room. The window was still open; he walked over and thought about closing it but paused.

He decided to keep it open so he could feel the cold air as he slept; he skipped over to his bed and dived on to his sheets.

_Gray kissed me, he kissed me. Not an accidental kiss either, a real purpose kiss. I'm so happy, I feel like my hearts going to fly out of my chest._

He giggled to himself and slipped under his covers, he pulled on the dark, black jacket Gray had given him to keep warm, when Natsu handed it back to the ice mage earlier, when they were walking back, Gray had told him he could keep it. The slayer had blushed so much not even his long, pink hair could have covered his bright cheeks, and now he was wrapped up in something Gray used to own. Natsu smiled to himself and snuggled down, lifting the jacket hood over his head. He brought the long sleeves up and smelt them, he closed his eyes and thought of Gray.

_I love you Gray, love you, love you, love you…_

Sting hid behind one of communal walls as Gray came walking down to his room. The blonde teen had been looking for the boy most of the night, Gray would normally come to his room once the teachers had checked all the floors, but tonight he hadn't shown. And now he had found him wondering back to his room, alone.

Gray twisted his key in the lock and pushed open his door; because he was head boy he had the privilege of having his own room. He opened the door and turned on his lamp, which was just to the side of the doorway. He allowed the hard wood to fly back shut as he kicked of his shoes off to the side and slowly pulled away his shirt. There was a smile across his face as he pulled down and removed his pants and collapsed on to the bed.

The ice mage rested his hands at the back of his head as he looked up to the celling, his thoughts wondering as he thought about Natsu.

_Maybe I should have told him my true feelings…that…I love him…no…no…he would have freaked out! But I love him and he should know that I love him, that's why I kissed him…I wonder if he thought that was just us kissing as friend…I hope not…I'm sure he doesn't think that…I wonder if he loves me to…what if he doesn't love me…_

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Gray sat up and looked over at his door; he got up without really thinking. He was too distracted about how Natsu now felt about him.

"You didn't come to my room" Sting looked down at the raven head, he placed his arms either side of the door way.

"I know I didn't, I'm no longer your boyfriend" Gray frowned.

"Yes you are, it's not over unless I say it is" Sting growled, his chest puffing out as he spoke.

Gray shrugged and shook his head.

"Where did you go?" Sting asked.

"It's nothing to do with you" Gray huffed.

"You were with that pink haired freak weren't you?" Sting spat.

"So what if I was, were NOT together anymore!"

"You want him more than me?" Sting stared at the ice mage with his stormy blue eyes.

Gray didn't answer, he wasn't sure if there was a possibility of him even having Natsu.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" Gray placed his hand on the door.

Sting held it open for a moment, his face filled with anger.

"Your mine Gray, don't test me and play around with the dragon" Sting threatened as he slowly moved his hand away and walked off.

The ice mage closed the door; he kept his hand on the handle as he looked down. He could think of no-one but Natsu; he truly did love him but was it too soon to confess them feelings? He knew Sting wouldn't leave him alone, he wouldn't allow him to go without first fighting for him.

Could he really gamble his heart with the slayer?


	9. Chapter 9

_Because we kissed does that mean that me and Gray are boyfriends now? No I don't think so…he hasn't asked me out…so what does the kiss mean? I should ask him, no that be silly...but now I'm confused, we kissed but were not together…what do you call that, friends? Friends with benefits…?_

"Natsu" Loke nudged the slayer.

"Huh?" the pinknette turned to look at his friend.

"You've not listened to anything all day" Loke smiled, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-Nothing…" Natsu blushed.

Loke poked the teens cheek, "Seems like there is" he laughed.

"Don't do that" Natsu huffed and turned, he hadn't seen Gray all day and he was getting upset, he wanted to know if there was more to that kiss.

"Sorry" Loke apologised, trying to brush his hand on the pinknette's arm.

"D-Do you know where Gray is, his not been in lessons all day?" Natsu asked, he moved his arm slightly, he didn't understand why Loke always tried to touch him.

"Yeah, his got band practice, there performing at the Halloween party this weekend" Loke explained.

"Oh…" Natsu looked down.

Gray never mentioned anything about that to me; maybe the kiss wasn't as deep as I had hoped. If his with his band then that means his with Sting…

"Are you going to the party?" Loke asked.

Natsu looked up to the strawberry blonde teen; he caught his reflection in his blue shades. He looked pitiful, worry all over his face.

"I-I don't know, maybe" he mumbled.

"I think Lucy is going, both the schools are joining up and celebrating the night together" Loke smiled.

Natsu shrugged, Loke leant over again and placed his arm around the slayer. Natsu pulled back, falling off his chair as he did.

The bell sounded making Natsu jump from where he sat on the floor, Loke stood and offered him his hand, Natsu sighed and grabbed the outstretched arm. Loke pulled him up, bringing the slayer in to his arms, Natsu's face smacked straight into Loke's chest; he pulled away quickly and looked over Loke's shoulder to see Gray stood at the doorway watching the pair of them.

"G-Gray" Natsu smiled.

The ice wizard stared for a moment before walking off, Loke turned to see the raven head disappear.

"G…ray" Natsu called, not loud enough for anyone but himself to hear.

The slayer grabbed his bag and ran out the classroom; he looked down the hallway to see Gray melting into the crowd.

"Gray" he called, but his voice was muffled in the taller pupils around him.

Loke placed the fallen chair back and sighed; he lifted his bag over his shoulder and left the class. He watched Natsu chase the head boy, his heart twisted, causing his stomach to churn. He bit his lip and moved his shades further up his nose, he turned and walked the opposite way to the boy he loved.

Gray held his breathe as he pushed through the crowd, most pupils moved for him as they knew he was the head boy. He could feel burning tears rushing forward, they pleaded for freedom as he bit his lip.

_Why am I getting so upset? It's clear now, he has Loke…of course he would already have someone; Natsu was cute and innocent why wouldn't he have someone who already loved him. I'm such a fool, to believe I could be his number one. His clearly already got happiness, he doesn't need my love._

Gray wiped his arm across his face as some tears escaped. He walked quickly up the field, ignoring people who called his name, he needed to be alone.

Natsu growled and pushed the people surrounding him.

"Move!" he yelled.

A gap formed for him, he raced through it and out of the wooden doors. He looked around; there were so many people already on the field. He lifted his head and smelt the air; his eyes shot to the right and saw Gray heading to the top of the field. He turned and quickly ran after him.

Stupid Loke! Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"G-Gray?" Natsu called quietly as he shifted through the long grass.

The field was huge, so big that the care taker Gajeel never got around to cutting the very back, so the end was always over grown.

Gray turned his head as he heard his name begin called, Natsu pushed the long grass to the side to see the ice mage sitting on the ground, his eyes slightly red.

"Natsu…"

"W-Why did you run away, I've not seen you all day…?" the slayer asked, walking further towards Gray.

"I thought I had interrupted you and your boyfriend"

"My boyfriend?" Natsu asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, you and Loke"

Natsu stared down at Gray and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, his not my boyfriend…ha-ha, were just friends" Natsu explained.

"Oh, then why were you hugging him?" Gray asked.

"I wasn't, he helped me up because I fell of my chair" Natsu smiled and sat down next to Gray.

"Sorry, it looked like you was…I suppose…I…"

"You what?" Natsu asked

_I got jealous and wanted to hit Loke, don't say that…his going to think your needy…act cool_

"I got it wrong" Gray smiled and leaned back on his hands.

"Oh…" Natsu looked at Gray who had his head up, facing the sky with his eyes closed.

"G-Gray?" Natsu mumbled, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Y-You know the kiss you g-gave m-me…w-what did it m-mean?" Natsu stuttered.

Gray turned and looked at him; Natsu had his head down, his cheeks blushing.

It means I love you…

"What do you think it meant?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't k-know…I've n-never b-been k-kissed before" Natsu confessed.

Gray stared at the pinknette, his heart began racing as his mouth ran dry.

_I took his first kiss away from him, shit!_

"I'm sorry, I thought you had…I wouldn't have if I knew it was your first, you probably wanted to do it with someone that meant a lot to you and I just took it…"

"Y-You were t-the o-one I wanted to be k-kissed by" Natsu fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, his hands becoming clamming.

"I was?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded his head slowly, still looking down.

Gray shifted forward, taking Natsu into his arms. The slayer's eyes widened before he settled into the ice mages arms, he nuzzled his head into Gray's chest. He didn't really understand what he had said to make the ice mage to act like this but it didn't matter, he was really happy, he was being held by Gray.

The ice mage closed his eyes and held Natsu close. The pair resting within each other's hold until the sun had come down, causing an orange glow to spread across the whole field.

"C-Cold..." Natsu shivered.

Gray moved slightly and smiled; he reached over and grabbed his coat. He wrapped it around the pinknette before helping him up.

"W-We missed t-tea" Natsu pointed out, his teeth shattering.

"It's fine, I can get you something to eat if you're hungry" Gray grabbed both their bags.

"You c-can?" Natsu asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm head boy" Gray laughed and placed his arm around Natsu,

"M-thanks" Natsu smiled, resting his head on the ice mages shoulder.

_I still don't know what the meaning behind the kiss was…I should really ask…but I'm scared to find out the truth…what if it was just a friendly kiss and me wanting more is just a dream that will never be a reality…I love Gray so much, I just wish I was brave enough to tell him…just kiss him passionately and declare my true feelings…Gray, I love you_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm in Gray's room, on Gray's bed…wearing Gray's shorts…which are a little too big, but who cares, ha-ha…I'm in Gray's room_

"Are you alright?" Gray asked as he dried his wet hair with one of the hand towels from the on suite bathroom.

"Y-Yes" Natsu looked away, he felt his cheeks flush.

Gray was stood in just a towel, which didn't really cover much. Natsu swallowed hard, as he looked out the window.

_Don't look, just think of ponies or popcorn anything other than what's under that white towel…remain calm._

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Gray asked, walking over to him.

Natsu nodded, not moving his head. Gray was stood right in front of him now; he could feel the heat coming from the mages skin. Normally Gray was cold but because he had just had a shower, the steam was rising off him.

Gray leaned over, brushing his bare chest on Natsu's arm; the slayer froze and held his breathe.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" he asked.

"The remotes in the bed, I sleep with the telly on at night" Gray moved and smiled.

"Oh" Natsu looked at the ice mage who was now flicking through the channels on the box.

_You're so perfect, why can't you just be mine? Be mine forever Gray, please, please, please…love me_

Gray walked back into the bathroom, returning with his black boxers on. He smiled and climbed into bed. Natsu shifted over, his heart was racing, and he had no clue what to do with himself. All he could do was blush and try not to look at Gray.

"Come here" Gray turned and smiled.

Natsu looked over to the ice mage, true he had wriggled all the way to the other end of the bed. He lay down and looked and the television.

"I-I'm alright h-here" Natsu tried to act cool; like Gray's half naked body wasn't turning him on.

Gray shifted over, pulling the cover as he did; he placed in around the two of them.

"Fine, I'll come to you" he smiled, leaning over the blushing dragon slayer.

Natsu felt his whole body begin to tremble as he looked into the ice mages beautiful dark, blue eyes. Gray lifted his arm up and brushed his thumb over Natsu's bottom lip.

_Kiss me, kiss me, please…touch me with them perfect lips_

"Natsu" Gray whispered as he slowly leaned down, closing his eyes and rubbing his cold lips over Natsu's.

The nervous slayer lifted his arms up and placed his hands around the ice mages neck, he could feel his whole body shaking. Gray leaned a little further and softly kissed the pinknette, Natsu's toes curled as his legs shifted under the warm sheets.

Gray's hand slowly lifted, resting on the mages cheek.

"C-Cold" Natsu mumbled, through the kiss.

"Sorry" Gray apologized, moving his lips away.

_No, don't stop…please don't stop_

Gray moved over so he was leaning over Natsu, he slid the pinknette over a little so he was resting in the middle of the bed. Natsu looked up to him; Gray smiled as his hand wondered under the sheets. His fingers teasingly brushed over the slayers baggy pants. Natsu's squirmed and shut his eyes as the ice mages hand rubbed up against him.

"G-Gray" he trembled as he bit down on his lip.

"Hmm" Gray mumbled as his cold lips brushed over the slayers jaw line.

Natsu caught his breathe as the ice mage caressed his neck, pulling the skin gently as he did.

"Nnnaahh" Natsu moaned as he allowed his legs to slowly part.

Gray slowly slipped away the pants; Natsu peeked down, his eyes half closed as he peered down at Gray. The ice mage trailed his tongue over the slayers hot, naked chest. He looked up to Natsu as he slid further down his body, his hand slowly wrapped around the blushing teen's organ.

"Huu…uhhh" Natsu squirmed, his chest almost breathless.

"Relax" Gray whispered as his tongue glided over the slayers inner thigh.

"I-It feels s-so good" Natsu moaned, as he entangled his fingers into the raven hair.

The ice mages tongue teasingly circled the base of the slayers throbbing sword, Natsu bit down on his lips holding in his cries of pleasure. He watched as Gray's tongue slowly glided up his moist pipe, softly licking the top.

"D-Don't t-tease" Natsu panted, his body was sweating from all the excitement that was rushing around his body.

Gray placed his cold hands on the slayers waist as he devoured the large member, Natsu squealed in delight; he reached for the pillow and covered his blushing red face.

"G-G…ray" he moaned in to the pillow.

"Mmmm" Gray hummed, the vibration in his mouth tingled the slayers hard bone.

The ice mage looked up to Natsu as his head bopped up and down, he began moving faster and faster, his tongue slipping all around the throbbing member.

"Nyaaaaaaa….Gray, G-Gray….I'm-c-come!" Natsu moaned, as he arched his back.

Gray quickly moved as the slayer ejaculated, Natsu slowly moved the pillow from his face, he gasped for air as he panted.

"Uhm Natsu"

The pinknette looked down; he smiled before laughing out loudly. Natsu's white cream had shot into the ice mages face, the liquid dripped down the side of Gray's face. Gray smiled and shook his head, he leaned over and grabbed a wipe from the bed side, and he wiped his face.

"Sorry" Natsu giggled as he sat up and hugged Gray.

The ice mage wrapped his arms around the slayer, kissing his flushed cheeks as he held him.

Love you Gray…

Natsu held the ice mage tighter, scared that if he ever let go, he would lose him.

"We should go to sleep" Gray looked over to the clock.

Natsu turned his head, the hour was late.

"M-k" he mumbled and lay down, still holding Gray.

The raven haired teen placed his arm around Natsu so the slayer was resting on his chest.

"Are you coming to the Halloween party?" Gray asked as he leaned over and switched off the lamp.

"Are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Ha-ha, of course I am, my band is playing" he smiled and kissed the top of the slayers head.

"Oh yeah, I knew that" he chuckled.

"Will you come and watch me play?" Gray asked.

"Of course I will, are you dressing up?"

"Most likely" Gray smiled.

"Then I will too" Natsu snuggled into the ice mages cold chest.

"You do know I have to leave tomorrow, to go and set up so I won't be in class" Gray looked down at the slayer but Natsu didn't move.

"Ha, yeah of course I knew that ice block" he buried his head further down.

_I did not know…why does it take two days to set up? Why can't you just stay here with me and just sleep forever, lying next to be for always…It's not fair…if he goes with his band I'm not going to see him for two days! And what's worse, his going to be with Sting, I don't want you to go, please don't go Gray…I'm so afraid of losing you…I don't want anyone else to have you…your mine…mine,mine, mine!_

"Night" Gray whispered, kissing Natsu's warm cheek.

"Night" Natsu mumbled as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown his doubted thoughts away.

**AN:** Another update yay…! You can all thank my sister xD She has organized my whole week and because of that I have wrote all these chapters for you :P lol We thank you Nicola ^.^ Anyways…I hope no-one was disappointed by it…there is lots more to happen and the word firework still needs to appear here lmao xD

Anyways I would like to thank people who reviewed meh on my last chapter:

**Darkhunterssxir, GrayXnatsyFT, Sassy-Kames**

_**THANKS GUYS ^.^**_

I don't think I have forgotten anyone…if I have I am sorry, just tell me off any I shall thank you on my next note xD I am getting dead confused with all the stories that I am doing right now…!

There isn't any date for another update, as my sister hasn't organized my diary xD

**Though some of you don't review I still wish to thank you for reading my story, I couldn't image the amount of attention this story would get, the numbers are amazing…I am so happy ^.^ THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, YOUR ARE ALL TRULY AMAZING…!**

Okies that's enough rabbling, I am off to bed…night xD

Oh one last thing….if you want to make meh super, explosive happy, drop me some reviews ;) hehe

_Always yaoi…3 _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Loke awoke to his alarm; he reached over and slammed his hand down on the beeping clock. He groaned as he opened his eye, looking at the time. Lessons started in an hour; he sighed and turned on to his back. School had gotten so hard since Gray had suddenly found affection for his friend, Natsu.

Loke rubbed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest, life wasn't fair, he thought to himself.

_Gray had Sting, why did he suddenly want Natsu! He had fallen in love with him first; the slayer should be his, his only. How can I think so bitterly? His my friend, I should be happy for him not jealous…but still, I can't hide my feelings, surly Natsu knew how I felt, I did always try and make passes at him. Maybe I need to be a little more direct, Gray would be going away with his band, meaning I would have Natsu's attention for two days, I could use this time to get closer to the slayer…maybe even…confess my feelings._

Loke sat up, sighing, like he could do that. He bit his lip as he thought about Natsu, about him being with Gray, how it pained his heart.

"I suppose I have nothing to lose…if I were to confess" he thought out aloud.

He slid out of bed, his thoughts racing faster than his heart. Could he do it? Would Natsu understand? Could Natsu ever feel the same?

_Of course not, Gray has him! No, no he doesn't…there not together…Sting wouldn't allow the ice mage to go as easy as that, take a chance, open up about your true feelings, tell him…! I can't, I'm scared, rejection…rejection…you can't lose something you never had Loke, confess!_

"I'd really like to do that" Natsu smiled, accepting the invitation to sleep in Loke's room for the night.

With Gray gone, he would get lonely and think of nothing but the ice mage. If he was with Loke, his mind would be distracted.

"That's great" Loke smiled, happy that Natsu had said yes

"Who else is coming?" Natsu asked, biting into his toast

"Uhm…no one, it's just going to be us" Loke explained

"Oh…alright" the slayer shrugged, chewing his bread

_Half way there…his said yes! This might actually work, you confess your feelings and then Natsu confers his feelings too and you find out he really loves you, not Gray! _

"What you thinking about?" Natsu asked, blinking at Loke

"N-Nothing, just wondering what to write on my English essay" he smiled

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I've been so distracted lately, ha-ha" Natsu laughed "Gray always wants to see me, it's a shame were not in more classes"

Loke's heart fell into his stomach as he stared at the green eyed slayer, _Ha, like you can just open up like that, look its clear he is hung up on that ice mage, No way! I'm not giving up, not until he tells me no…though his smile says it all, his heart is filled with happiness whenever he says's Gray's name_.

"You seem distracted to, who are you thinking about?" Natsu grinned, wiping his mouth

"N-No one…no one" Loke mumbled, placing his head down

"I bet I can guess" Natsu grinned

Loke's eyes widened, his head shot up, his chest tightening.

"Y-You can?"

"Yeah, ha-ha, its Lyon isn't it?"

-Facepalm- Hopes crashed; _the slayer has no dam clue about my feelings! _

"Well, I'll see you later…I want to go and see Gray off" Natsu stood, brushing his uniform he left the hall, leaving Loke sat alone.

_Why can't love be simple? Why can't the person you like just like you back, why must my heart suffer like this, I don't think I can take this anymore. Love, it's so cruel _

Loke watched as Natsu raced away, _why can't he love me? Just be mine Natsu, just look this way and see how much my heart yearns for you…please_

Gray hugged the slayer before climbing on the bus; Sting watched the pair the whole time. Natsu smiled and waved, suddenly noticing Sting staring at Gray, the blonde teen looked at him, with a cruel grin on his face. Natsu's smile disappeared as the bus slowly pulled away.

Who was he kidding, he could never have Gray if Sting was there_…don't think like that, I'm sure Gray loves you to…maybe, you should have asked him before he left. I can't just ask that! He would think I'm a freak, confessing such feeling so quickly…but it would have been nice to hear them three words from him, just to reassure my heart that he is mine. _

"Come on, you'll be late for class" Loke called from behind him

Natsu turned and smiled and began walking towards his friend. He was lucky to have someone who cared about him so much; Loke was always there for him when he felt sad, even when he hadn't asked him to be. It was like he watched over him; he was such a good friend.


End file.
